


Cold hands, warm heart

by silentlydreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Save them, Snow Day, akaashi hates shoveling snow, bokuto has horrible style, comedic relief from my other fic, some romance at the end i guess, theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlydreaming/pseuds/silentlydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Akaashi hates snow days.<br/>However, this one is a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmm_watcha_suga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm_watcha_suga/gifts).



The snow wasn’t there when Akaashi went to sleep last night.

It was the ringing of the phone that woke him, loud and blaring right next to his bedside. Scrabbling to find it in the dark, he picked it up and squinted at the number. It was unknown, so he let it keep ringing and waited for it go to voicemail. 

“This is the school advisor for Fukurodani Academy. The school today is officially closed due to snow. I repeat, this is the school advisor…”

Akaashi rubbed at his eyes and checked the time on the screen. The numbers glowed to show 8:17, way too late for it to still be this dark out. Throwing his phone further back onto his bed, Akaashi dropped to the floor and padded over to the window. The air got cold as he got closer, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulder and shivered. A heavy exhaustion was pulling at his mind, and he screwed his eyes up to yawn. Blindly, he pulled his curtains aside and cracked open his eyes.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Snow was piled up high enough to completely cover his first-story window. Akaashi blinked once, twice, then pressed a hand to his face. He had known the forecast was predicting precipitation, but they were 90 percent sure that it was going to be rain. Grumbling about the horrible weathermen, Akaashi ran a hand through his hair and grabbed socks from his dresser before heading into the hall. 

It was quiet in the hall, and Akaashi peeked into his parent’s room to see them both passed out. He smiled and closed the door carefully before continuing down the hall and finding his brother’s door already wide open. He stuck his head in and was instantly assaulted by a barrage of questions.

“Did they cancel school? Did you see all this snow? What should we do today, nii-chan? Can we even get out? What if we die? What-” Akaashi cut his brother off by pressing a hand firmly over the source of the noise. The younger boy giggled under his hand threatened to lick it. With a disgusted noise, Akaashi pulled it away and ruffled his brother’s hair. The two made their way down the hall and into the kitchen. 

It was colder in the room then it had been in the others due to the surplus of open space and windows (now mostly blocked up). Akaashi flicked on the light and let his brother grab the remained of cereal before pulling a granola bar for himself. He was fully prepared for today- every year, when it snowed, his father swore up and down he would shovel. And every year, when it snowed, it wasn’t his father shoveling, but his oldest son.

Sure enough, as the siblings finished breakfast, their father ambled into the kitchen. He eyed the windows and the snow, raising his hands to his temples.

“This time,” he swore loudly, jabbing a thumb into his chest, “I will absolutely shovel the snow!”   
  
-   
  


Akaashi swore as yet another drift of snow slipped off the roof and landed square on his head. He had been clearing out the snow in front of the windows for two hours, and in that time a record of 7 clumps had decided to make their home in his hair. Irritated, he was brushing it off when his phone began to buzz rapidly against his thigh.

[11:36AM] Bokuto: AKAAAAAAAAAAAASHI!

[11:36AM] Bokuto: DID YOU SEE ALL THE SNOW????

[11:36AM] Bokuto: YOU HAVE TO COME OVER! LIKE NOW!

Akaashi sighed and raised a hand to his face, easily hiding the smile that bloomed across the cold features. He tapped the message box and was typing a reply when the phone buzzed his hand again. Having probably seen his read messages, Bokuto had taken it upon himself to call.

“Akaashi!”

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, feeling his annoyance lighten at the sound of the familiar voice. 

“Akaashi, have you seen this snow? It’s like, up to my head!” Bokuto chirped, his excitement almost pouring through the phone.

_ I’ve only been shoveling it all morning,  _ Akaashi thought bitterly. “Yes, I’ve definitely seen the snow, Bokuto-san.”

“You have to come over! You can’t spend the snow day all locked in your house!” Bokuto shouted, and Akaashi winced, holding his phone away from his now-throbbing ear.

“I’m not sure, I’m supposed to be shoveling-” Akaashi started, hating with all his heart to have to reject the offer that was presented to him. He wistfully looked at the shovel, wishing he could drop it here and now.

“Too late! I’m already halfway there!” Bokuto laughed, and for the first time Akaashi heard the telltale crunching and shifting of snow in the background. The black-haired man groaned dramatically, but his heart leaped happily against his will in his chest. 

“Fine, I’ll come. Let me tell my parents, I’ll meet you at the bus station.” Akaashi flipped his phone closed and rapped on the newly cleared window. His father jumped and looked up, sheepishly giving his son a wave. 

“I’m going to Bokuto’s,” he mouthed, and his father nodded dramatically. Rolling his eyes, Akaashi leaned the shovel up against the side of the house, brushed off his jeans, and set off down the path he had dug out. 

He hoisted himself up onto the bank of snow, expecting to find himself sink. Instead, the icy top layer held his whole weight, and he carefully balanced himself as he walked down the street. The road was deserted save a few brave souls out shoveling snow. A bitter wind was blowing, and Akaashi shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. The bus station wasn’t that far, and soon it was in view. 

A lone figure was pacing outside, constantly shifting position as if he couldn't decide where to stand. As Akaashi came closer, the figure caught sight of him and began to wave. A loud voice bearing his name drifted over, and Bokuto ran over.

He was wearing a huge, oversized yellow and black plaid parka that fell just short of his knees. The coat was coupled with a horrible pair of neon green pants, and he was wearing fluffy knee socks that were polka-dotted orange. On top of his head, a hat that was shaped like a great horned owl head was staring goofily off into space.

Akaashi almost cried.

Bokuto skidded to a stop next to him and threw an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, and despite his god-awful getup, Akaashi was grateful for the warmth. He hadn’t thought to grab anything but his jacket when he left, and Bokuto frowned down at him.

“Akaashi! What are you wearing!” He asked, shifting to stand in front of him. “That isn’t what you wear in the middle of snow! I can’t let this be!”

“It’s okay, really, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi started, but before he could finish he found the parka- the horrible, plaid, badly colored parka- being draped over his shoulders. Startled, he looked up only to find that underneath, Bokuto was wearing a rainbow tye-dye sweatshirt.

Of course.

“Come on! We have so much to do!” Bokuto said wildly, starting off back towards his house. Akaashi followed reluctantly, cheeks burning as he pulled his arms into the parka. It was surprisingly warm, and smelled pleasantly like it’s owner. A soft mix of detergent and cinnamon filled Akaashi’s nose, and he found himself burying his nose in the lining unconsciously. 

Bokuto kept up a steady stream of chatter as they walked, kicking balls of snow and waving to literally every person they passed. Everyone waved back, even the neighbors that had only ever regarded Akaashi with cool stares. Soon they were nearing Bokuto’s house, and he broke into an excited run, glancing behind him to motion Akaashi along. Heaving a sigh, Akaashi pushed off after him. As he jogged up next to Bokuto, though, he caught the other man’s eyes. Bokuto flashed him a grin, and Akaashi felt a sting of heat rush through his body…

The next thing he knew, Akaashi was up to his chest in snow. He let out a startled cry as he fell, and Bokuto responded with an equally surprised gasp. Holding his hands above his head, Akaashi winced as the cold substance found it’s way up his shirt and began to soak into his jeans. Bokuto crouched over him, his golden, owl-like eyes wide in surprise.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered, gritting his teeth. “Please help me get out of here.”

Bokuto obliged immediately, encasing both of Akaashi’s hands in his own and yanking up. Despite feeling like his arms were being pulled out of their sockets, Bokuto easily managed to drag Akaashi from his predicament. Stepping back, Bokuto took one look at the other man and burst into laughter.

“What? What is it?” Akaashi chattered, pulling the coat tighter around him in defense. Bokuto gasped for air, waving finger at him.

“You look like a half drowned puppy!” He managed to splutter before collapsing backwards in another fit of giggles. Akaashi tried to hold a straight face, but he felt the frozen features pull themselves into a grin. He jabbed a foot into Bokuto’s side and bolted, but a hand grabbed his ankle and he went face first back into the ice. Bokuto’s feet pounded next to his head, and when Akaashi looked up, Bokuto was sprinting towards his house.

“Shit!” Akaashi yelled, launching himself after the man in their now free-for-all sprint towards the house. He had always been faster than Bokuto, but with such a big head start, the silver-haired man disappeared around the side of the house.

Akaashi didn’t slow down as he rounded the corner, barreling towards the door that he knew could already be locked. But instead of coming face to face with a locked entry, a missile of snow flew by his ear. Akaashi slammed to a stop as another snowball hit him square in the chest.

Bokuto was grinning at him from the other side of the yard, his hands full of chunks of snow.

Unprepared and unarmed, Akaashi regretted every second of the fight. Bokuto rained terror (snow) down upon him, and Akaashi barely had time to form the snowballs, let alone shoot them in the direction of the assault. Bokuto was suddenly right next to him, a bucket of snow in his hands and a slightly terrifying smile decking his face.

“So, Akaashi…” Bokuto began, the bucket poised oh-so-carefully above his victim’s head. “Who, I repeat, WHO is the single best captain, teammate, friend, and snowball-ambusher in the whole world?”

Akaashi gulped, eyes on the precarious situation above him. Not wanting to repeat his incident with snow for the third time that day, he violently began to nod. “You, you, Bokuto-san, it’s you!”

Bokuto laughed, putting a hand on his hip. “That’s right! It’s me! I’m the best, aren’t I?” He set the bucket down and offered a hand to Akaashi. “Let's go in! We need some hot chocolate!” After another glance, he added cheekily, “And some new clothes.”

 

-

 

The minute that Bokuto had stripped his winter gear and Akaashi had given him the jacket back, they headed up to the former’s room. Bokuto’s room was an explosion of clothes, old homework, and volleyball gear thrown over every available space. The silver-haired man navigated with ease, but Akaashi edged his way in carefully, trying to avoid dripping on anything. Bokuto made a beeline for his dresser and started to dig. A shirt and sweatpants found their way into Akaashi’s arms, and he tried not to let himself blush as Bokuto pushed him into the bathroom.

Despite their difference in size, Bokuto’s clothes fit quite nicely- and Akaashi found himself hugging the fabric to his skin. He stayed there for a while, drinking in the warmth and the smell of Bokuto. Oh, how he wished he could have the real thing…

A banging on the door startled Akaashi out of his thoughts. “Akaashi! Did you fall in?” Bokuto’s voice called through the thin wood, and Akaashi gathered his wet clothes up hurriedly, flinging the door open to reveal a very shocked Bokuto.

“I… I’m fine!” Akaashi gasped, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Luckily, Bokuto didn’t push it, instead leading his friend to where he could dry his clothes. 

“I need something warm!” Bokuto complained, and he grabbed Akaashi by the wrist, dragging him away from his work of loading clothes into the dryer. Akaashi followed willingly, a strong desire for tea finding it’s way into his brain. The kitchen was surprisingly neat compared to the rest of the house, and Bokuto’s mother was standing at the counter, humming. She didn’t bear a huge resemblance to her son, but Akaashi knew that if she were to turn, her eyes would be the same brilliant amber.

“Mom! Do we have any of that hot chocolate left?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi wrinkled his nose slightly. The warm liquid had always seemed too thick or too sweet to him, and he always passed it up to tea or coffee. He was just opening his mouth to voice this when Bokuto turned around.

“I know that you don’t love hot chocolate,” he said, as if he had read his mind, “but this hot chocolate is like sex in a mug.”

Bokuto’s mother smacked him in the head, and Akaashi turned red from his neck up. Bokuto came over and smacked him on the back, yelling loudly to ask if he was okay, and then his mother was shooing them out of the kitchen. Retreating to the living room, Bokuto collapsed on the couch and put a hand to his face.

“Maaaan, mom can be so harsh sometimes!” he groaned, kicking his legs up over the chair side. Akaashi laughed lightly, sitting down in the chair across from the other man. 

“Well, I don’t think you should be saying those things around your mother,” he said, relaxing back into the cushions.

“What? Sex in a mug?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi would be damned if his voice didn’t sound more innocent than a child. Somehow keeping his face from turning an embarrassing shade again, Akaashi was just beginning a lecture of what's appropriate when Bokuto’s mother walked in carrying two large, steaming mugs, piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows. She set them down between the two and put her hands on her hips.

“I hope you don’t plan on leaving soon, Akaashi-kun,” she said. “The snowstorm has kicked up again. Why don’t you stay the night?”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that to you, I…” Akaashi was cut off with a quick shake of the woman’s head.

“Come on, now. You’re staying. I’ll go call your mother, I always love chatting with her!” And then she was gone, as much as a whirlwind as her son.

“This is gonna be great!” Bokuto cheered, grabbing his mug. “I have a ton of movies we could watch! You could totally borrow some stuff to sleep!”

Akaashi found himself nodding as he picked up his mug, carefully putting his mouth to the steaming liquid. He took a gulp, and his eyes widened. Setting the mug down, he stared as hard as he could into Bokuto’s questioning eyes.

“Bokuto-san,” he said, tone even and serious. “What the hell is in this drink to make it so damn good?”

 

-

 

“Hey, Akaashi?”

Akaashi hummed in response from where he was sitting next to the other man. They had just finished their third movie, and it was coming up on 3 AM. Bokuto was draped lazily over the couch and Akaashi was on the next cushion over. It had been this way for a while, a perfect, pristine moment. Bokuto switched the movie off and for a minute the two sat in silence, listening to the wind howl and pound at the roof.

“Akaashi, I, um…” Bokuto’s voice, previously heavy and laden with sleep, was suddenly sharp and alert. Akaashi found himself sitting up, heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t see Bokuto in the dark, but the heat that was radiating next to him was enough of a telltale sign.

“I’m just really happy you're here, Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered, and the air was suddenly filled with an electrical tension, every word crackling and snapping. Akaashi felt his every nerve stand up as Bokuto reached for his hand in the dark, and before he knew it, Akaashi was sliding his fingers in Bokuto’s own.

“I…” Akaashi swallowed, forcing the nerves threatening to crawl their way out of his throat back down. “I’m glad I came, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grabbed the back of Akaashi’s neck, pulling him down. Their lips met, hesitant and unknowing, and Akaashi was the first to fall into them, gentle and nervous. Bokuto’s mouth was as he imagined, chapped lips and warm cheeks and miraculously perfect skin. Akaashi slid his eyes closed, and when they broke the kiss, Akaashi didn’t open them. He laid his head on Bokuto’s chest, listening to the pounding heart and the steady breaths that left his lungs.

“Akaashi Keiji, I think I love you,” Bokuto whispered, and Akaashi hummed happily, pressing his flaming face face into Bokuto’s shirt. 

“I think I might have to agree, Bokuto Koutarou.” The name felt perfect and natural rolling off his tongue, and Bokuto made a happy noise as he buried his face in Akaashi’s messy black hair. They fell asleep like this, Akaashi nestled up to the man he loved with his face in his shirt and Bokuto’s head resting on his own.

When they were snowed in the next day, Akaashi just couldn’t find it in him to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple of hours in the middle of the night.  
> What can I say, really.  
> (Also, when Bokuto's mom and Akaashi's mom were on the phone, they were placing bets on when their sons would finally get together.)


End file.
